gaths_rock_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Kapo Mujumei
Kapo Mujumei, most often called Kap, is a Human Battlemage who likes to spend most of his time crafting equipments and improving on his skills as a Warrior, with the help of others around him. He lives in a village and is taught Fighting and Magic by an older Battlemage, who he considers his father. He trains everyday to become stronger and occasionally goes out exploring to find stronger weapons and magic. And to one day meet his mother. Background Kap was born in the village, with his father and mother. The father and mother had a huge argument, and the mother went out, never to be seen again. After that, the father raised Kap alone, but after about a year, the father was killed by a group of bandits, along with many others who were in the village. There were only a few survivors, and one of them was Kap. Another survivor was an old man named Juke, his last name remaining unknown. Juke found the baby Kap in a semi burnt crib, crying. Miraculously, the piece of rubble hadn't affected him at all, except for some dust, and early Asthma problems from breathing in the smoke. He raised up the baby to become strong, and Kap thought that Juke was his father, and that he never had a mother. At least until age 8. He learned that every living being except for a few species have a mother and a father, and that he wasn't the father. The father was dead, but his mother was still out there. He was really curious and he wanted to meet his mother, but he said it wouldn't be easy. His mother could be anywhere in the world, and that you'd need to become real strong if you want to meet your mother. At age 14, he was already stronger than 90% of the village's best warriors, and that he was considered a prodigy, knowing that, Kap was introduced to many professional tutors, including Juke to be the best he's ever known. At Age 16, standing today, he is top 3 in the strongest warriors among the village, but the village is only the beginning. Later on, Kap meets a girl named Melissa, in an odd way I won't mention, and they became girlfriend and boyfriend. Inventory * Wooden War-Axe * 15g * Comfortable and Heavy Fur Clothes * Normal Health Potion Stats * Health: 20/20 * Stamina: 10/10 * Magic: 0/10 Abilities * One Handed: 1 * Armor: 2 * Destruction Magic: 2 * Conjuration Magic: 2 * Restoration Magic: 2 * Smithing: 2 * Enchanting: 2 * Speech: 2 Magic * Fire Blast - a simple shot of fire (-3) Starter Spell * Ice Blast - a simple shot of ice (-3) * Shock Blast - a simple bolt of shock (-3) * Bitter Cold - a frost blast that does -5 damage to opponent (-6) * Lightning Bolt - a large bolt of shock lightning that does -8 damage to opponent (-10) Category:Human Category:Battlemage Category:IloveJeice